A Digital Pride
by weirn018
Summary: Tsunami (FemTsuna) was not expecting to be dragged through the other side of computer at a young age to be in a world where monsters made made of data fight each other. But she gained a partner and then friends. "Nami," "Go-kun dealing with dinosaurs that talk isn't new to me"foxchick1's challenge response. Iemitsu bashing just to warn you.


**Chapter One: Lion Cub And Virus Buster, Meeting in the Digi-Canyon**

{Market Place in Namimori, Japan}

"Tuna-fishy~ What do you have there?" Iemitsu asked as he picked up his cute ten year old daughter. She let out an adorable little 'Hie!' of surprise at being suddenly picked up. She soon pouted, well it was supposed to be a glare but only her bother had ever been able to realize that.

The fact that she looked like a young Nana with lighter brown hair that reached her shoulders didn't help when she tried to express her displeasure. In many strangers opinions' she looked like a kitten that was only a bit irritated then an angry little lion cub she could be as her brother saw her sometimes. She actually bit the older Hibari brother on one of her bad days. The taller blond actually found it amusing even though the girl drew blood. The parental Hibari's found it cute that the small little girl actually bit their oldest because she was cranky and didn't like it when he tried to discipline her brother for something the Sawada siblings didn't remember interesting, if the fact that they actually came up to her when she was in a better mood and patted her head was any indication.

"I'm not a tuna fish, I'm Nami! Don't call me that stranger man." Nami said kicking her legs around and wiggling to try and get out of Iemitsu's grip.

Iemitsu winced before he whined, "I'm your Papa, come on call me Papa Tuna-Fishie~"

"No. You're never there. Never call me that again and I may call you that once or twice for Mama." Tsunami said flatly.

"Come on Tsunami, can't you even try to see me as your father?" Iemitsu asked as he still held the wiggling girl off the ground looking at Tsunami with a whinny voice.

"No, only putting up with you so to not make Mama sad. Or cause trouble for Gio-Kun. You took my orange magic from me!" Iemitsu winced. When Nono sealed his son's flames he didn't seemed to remember he had them afterwards. When he sealed his daughters flames she remembered it very well and didn't seem to be willing to let him forget it. He should ask his boss when he got back to work in Italy.

{He would forget the moment he got off the plane like the idiot he is. He couldn't even figure out that because Nono actually knows about flame seals, a bit the old boss wasn't perfect, the boss could do it with less back lash then then him. Who only copied what he saw his boss do once!}

"Now let me go so I can ask Mama for this." Nami said before finally showing Iemitsu what she was holding. He put her down and looked at what she was holding. It looked like a game system, granted he doesn't know what a lot of game systems looked like so he didn't even try to guess exactly what it was called. It was silver and orange with three buttons in front and what looked like two buttons on the side. He couldn't get a better look at it because his daughter was clutching it close to her.

"Nami-chan, Mama wants to know if you want anything." Iemitsu nearly cooed at his son. He was short for a thirteen year old but he was still growing. His son had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He would look like a copy of the first Vongola boss if it wasn't for his age and coloring. Iemitsu always was proud of how his children were like him and Nana.

"Don't worry Gio-kun, I'm just about to pay for what Tuna wants. Then we'll all go out to eat."

"No, Mama will buy me this. And I am not a **TUNA BAKAMITSU!"** Nami shouted angrily running over to her brother and hugged him. Iemitsu froze for a few seconds before running to his wife crying.

Giotto sighed before he pat his younger sister on the back. "Nami can you try and pretend to be civil with him?"

"No he took it from me like grandpa took yours. He doesn't see us for us but mini copies of him and Nana. Even when we're very different from both of them. He's taking you away too. You make me feel like I'm home." Nami mumbled into his shirt.

Giotto sighed, "Nami I won't be gone forever and I will be in contact with you even if he tells me not to. Granted how much I will be able to do that is still up in the air." Giotto said and hugged her back. He only had a vague idea of what she was saying was taken from them but he didn't Know what it was completely. He soon started to lead Nami to their mother after the hug. They only got a few feet before Giotto heard a thump followed by a familiar sound.

"Hie!"

Giotto turned and scooped and carried Nami to their mother.

* * *

Nami sat in her bed later that night. Her brother was staying over a friends, her mother was a sleep and the male that claimed to be her papa was out somewhere. She looked at the device in her hands. "You know I want to do something right, no? Well ok I"ll tell you okay?"

The device was as inactive as before but talking out loud often helped her feel more relaxed and less alone a times." I want to be more then the no good girl people often see me as but ever since that man took away my magic I feel so... caged. Like many of the good qualities I had was taken with the magic or something like that. I want to get stronger and maybe help others that are outcasts like I am now. But when I try to get stronger or get my balance back I always fall. And my head feels funny when I try to learn, no one but Giotto bothers to help me learn either. " tiny hands tightened around the device. "I want to be free and make friends! And I will somehow !"

Unknown to her a tiny bit of orange flames appeared on her finger tips and the device asorbed it. She did notice when it came to life and showed a small map with two dots. One orange and one white. It looked to her like a, "A map?"

She quietly stood up and moved around a bit, noticing the orange dot follow her movements. Soon she was moving toward the white dot in curiosity. Nami knew the saying about curiosity and the cat but it was times like these where she believed the cat would tell death to stop bothering it and get past it without so much as a glance. The white dot turned out to be the computer they had in the study. However unlike before she went into her room the computer was on instead of off. She ran over and stood on the chair in front of the computer so that she could see the screen. On the screen was a small box that showed a rocky place with strange flowers, around that was a strange boarder that looked robotic like. "Huh? Did someone go on the computer after I went to my room?"

 _-"Hi!"-_ A happy voice said as a pair of silver eyes quickly appeared where the canyon used to be. Nami jumped a bit with her already trademark squeak before she fell off the chair. _-"Hey are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you partner."-_

"Partner?" Nami asked in a groan as she sat up. She looked up at the screen. The owner of the eyes backed up from the screen. The creature looked kind of like a lion. A bright red lion with a little tiara on its head that was silver with a bit of red and white surrounding a literal fire. It also had a flame on its tail and a puff of orange fur on its chest.

It smiled," Yep, I'm Coronamon. Or at least that's the name of what digimon I am. Coronamon are a rookie level digimon of the holy type. We as a whole carry the power of flames and are good at fighting with our fists."

"What's a digimon? And where exactly are you contacting me from? And why partner?" Nami asked.

"Digimon or Digital Monsters. We are creatures made of data. We live in the Digital World, which I am in. Well the part of it call Scale Canyon at least. The Digital World is a world that is made from all the data from computers and things like that. I really don't know how to explain it better then that really. I called you my partner because your digivice called out to me." Coronamon answered.

"Digivice? You mean this?" Nami asked, holding out the device she had gotten today.

He nodded. "Yep, your my tamer. I am not really that good at explaining things yet, since I am kind of young. Maybe you can come here and we can find some mon to explain it better. All you really have to do is point your digivice toward the screen and say digi-gate open."

"Digi-gate open?" Nami questioned but the gate opened any and a bright light blinded her before she found herself with her back on dirt and rock. She blinked for a few minutes trying to clear her vision only to stare in confusion at the blue sky above her. Last she it was night time.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice, Coronamon's, ask in concern. She slowly sat up and at saw the digimon standing in front of her with a concerned expression. She turn to look behind her only to see a screen just floating in the air with the same boarder as before in the shape and size as the computer monitor. Only now the screen was instead showing her families study. Slowing down her breathing to try and calm down she looked toward Coronamon. He gave a grin that looked like he was trying not to sent her mind at ease but was still worried for her. "Your just came through the digi-gate. No need to panic ok? Um, I know human's have names so what is yours?"

"Tsunami but I like Nami better. Do you have a name for your self or do you go by your digimon type?" Nami asked going along with the diversion so she would not freak out thank you.

"Some digimon have nicknames but I do not. Would you like to come up with one for me?"

"...Kiku? It's one of the names from one of my favorite anime characters." Nami said starting to calm down a bit.

"Kiku, I like that name. Hello Nami I am Kiku. It is nice to meet you and I hope we will be exhalant partners and companions." The now dubed Kiku said as he walked over to Nami and held out a hand (paw?) to help Nami up. She took it and stood.

"This place is pretty. " Tsunami said as she stood up. Kiku started to lead her around the canyon. Looking around she saw a few little creatures here and there.

"That's a group of in-training level digimon. Those two light blue creatures are called Chibomon. The red one over there is a Gigimon. And the little floating sun shaped digimon is actual the in-training form of my digimon speacies, there called Summon."

Nami smiled while listening to Kiku talk. She looked around the area."Kiku where are we going too ?"

"Its a place called Fritz City. There are a lot of good digimon and a few other tamers there. There is also a digimon that runs a large library that has more knowledge of how being a tamer works from his tamer."

Before Nami could ask another question the ground started to rumble and shake. "Wha-"

A large canine that was white with dark blue stripes skid to a stop to Nami's left. It growled at something that was still slightly out of Nami's vision.

"Oh no, that is Gururumon. It is a Beast type Champion level digimon. It has very strong fur and its claws are very sharp."

A flash of gold moved to stand at the top of the canyon. It had a horn and a mane with a tail that looked like a club. "That's Seasarmon. It's a beast type champion level digimon too. It is digimon that can gain power by absorbing sunlight."

Both Gururumon and Seasarmon began attacking each other, paying no mind to the smaller digimon around them. The ones she saw earlier scattered. Kiku pushed Nami behind the cover of some rock formations. "This is not a good place for us to to be. We will have to try to avoid being hit from behind as we make a Fritz City."

Nami shook with fear. Two big creatures were causing chaos right near her and her new friend. She didn't really know what to do but as soon as Kiku started talking she saw a little blue ccreature from before charging at the two bigger digimon. She gasped as it, Chibomon, was sent flying by a single swat of Gururumon's leg. Nami, still afriad but not wanting the Chibomon hurt more she ran to it and picked it up. "Nami look out!"

Kiku called out as Gururumon sent seasarmon flying toward the three. Kiku got infront of Nami.

"Midnight Raid!" A voice called right before a sworn of bats knocked seasarmon off course and distracted Gururumon. Nami could have sighed with relief but seeing what looked like a blue skinned vampire seemingly joining the fighting made tears come from her eyes.'Why me?' Was the only thought that came to Nami's mind at that moment.

* * *

 **Ok I did this in response to foxchick1's challenge. I thought it was cool and we have talked though Pm's for some changes that will appear later one. I hope this was a good first chapter and that all of you who read it enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or Khr. I do however enjoy them.**

 **Things I have to point out. One I Iemitsu is an idiot, two have Tsunami going by Nami in this story because who would want to be called Tunafish?.**

 **Well good night and please let me know if you like it.**


End file.
